King's Orders
by ImperialInk
Summary: "That's my girl," he purred. "A word of advice though—don't struggle now, you'll just make it harder on yourself."


**Title: King's Orders**

**Rated: M**

**Word Count: 6,601 words**

**Writing time: Approx. 6 hours**

**AN: Advance warning guys, this fic contains dub-con. Jinx and Firebug are OCs taken from a fantasy series I'm writing. Second ever smut-writing attempt is a go.**

* * *

The castle ruins lit by the midnight moon glowed eerily as she flitted through its white jade archways and jagged black shadows, bumping into walls and tripping over hidden objects clumsily as she did so. Ever so often, she would stop to listen carefully for the dull scuff of his dragging feet, or for the clang of metal, whenever he grew careless enough to bump his four sectioned staff against the walls as he turned corner after corner, chasing after the remnant echoes of her footsteps. Not for a second did she believe he would find her, no matter how predatory he had seemed when he'd levelled a bored gaze upon her, which quickly turned into curiosity—then excitement, when she ran from him.

Human eyesight was so poor, after all. Granted, she wasn't much better, though she'd never admit it.

Eyes flickering about carefully once, Jinx decided to take her chances and released a brief burst of fire from her palms, lighting up her surroundings for a single hair-raising second.

All was still, unnervingly quiet and she could feel her blood singing through her veins, and there was a sort of feverish mood in the air as she breathed in the cool summer breeze which whistled through the broken, moaning structure. Still, the dull heat had drawn a light sheen of sweat across her skin, and distantly she thought she heard a dull _whump_.

Turning to the opposite direction of the noise, she fled towards the corridor which her bright sparks had revealed, chancing a quick look behind her—fruitless, there was no one there—as she vaulted over a low-lying stone wall, ducked behind a fountain in the courtyard lit with milky light, then dove back into the bowels of the castle, hoping that she hadn't been spotted.

Saint Rose Castle had once been the jewel of a kingdom to the far North, one that had long fallen to conquering forces, and was left in a state of disrepair. Long ago, it was believed that a demon had appeared within its walls and made it her home, before vanishing one day, just as quietly. Rumours of the demon had kept travellers far away from this corner of the land.

A pity really, Jinx snorted. The castle would have been an architectural masterpiece in its prime. Carved out of a mountain of entirely red and white jade, with slivers of onyx added as an afterthought, its robust beauty remained even after Firebug had left. Jinx grinned as she recalled the words of her teacher and friend: "I'm not a babysitter—" Jinx snorted—you've only looked after me for the past hundred and forty seven years—"And you're not a kid anymore—still a brat, but…"

A hundred and fifty years ago, Jinx had fallen out of the sky.

A baby spirit star, who had grown curious of the world Down There, which was strictly Forbidden, so naturally she really really really wanted a look. Unbeknownst to her, it was a one way trip, and along the way her spiritual energy had drawn her into another dimension. Mera, better known as Firebug, had found her wandering amidst fiery rock and ash in the world of demons when she did not yet have a humanoid appearance, a simple ball of crackly fire which rolled along setting everything alight, curious about everything from the trees to the lakes, to the demon villages she burned down inadvertently and was chased away from.

And now, she finally found her way home. The last three years had been spent learning about her world, a place with Holy Knights, terribly unsophisticated technology, and where—she was a little sad to hear this—all demons were horrible creatures of death and dark and all the things which Firebug had not (most of the time) stood for.

Saint Rose Castle was a place Firebug had come across many hundreds of years ago, when she too had trespassed other dimensions in search of the romance of adventure, and it was her last gift to Jinx in this foreign, and yet so familiar land which she had only known from very far away.

Sniffing as she ducked around another giant pillar—these were getting more common, perhaps she was getting closer to the throne room?—inwardly Jinx marvelled at how she had once again, gotten herself into a ridiculous situation like this.

How was she meant to know he was stronger than the average human?! Far more persistent too, dammit.

The day had started off good. She hadn't burned Crawfish Tavern down accidentally in her sleep, she'd stolen some apples in the morning to fill her stomach, and then she'd marvelled at a _giant green pig_ which marched across the worn path right in front of her. It was amazing, she thought, how much some worlds had in common. Though, this pig wasn't fire-breathing… and why was it wearing a hat?

She curiously settled down to watch nevertheless as it stopped moving and settled down on its haunches, and by the end of the day, she had decided on her target for the day.

Here was where things all began to go wrong.

Jinx carefully skirted the giant, and had chosen the flashy man in a red, metal studded suit as her target. That man had a large scar across his upper body, extending onto his face, which was sort of roguishly handsome, but that wasn't the point—and whilst the others in the—not hat, but bar—worked, he dropped down to the ground, an old tome wedged carefully under his arm, and began to walk towards the nearby forest, yawning and stretching, showing off a well-muscled torso to its full glory before hopping over a tree root.

Knowledge was power, and this world didn't seem to have libraries. As a professional thief, it would be morally wrong not to heed the rapturous calls of the precious tome: steal me, _steal me_.

She could only oblige, really.

White trousers, a red ribbon belt and cream vest weren't exactly perfect camouflage, but Jinx had had little to choose from when the passing merchant generously left his cart alone for the perfect amount of time to pull off a successful heist.

Yet, this man didn't seem to notice. He stopped, choosing a large rock to lean against as he slipped a small brown whiskey bottle out of his pocket. Quietly, she slid out her arm from behind a tree, _snagged the tome out from under his arm_—and bolted. Behind her there was a loud exclamation of surprise, calls for her to halt—something whipping through the air towards her, which she dodged—before a deep, furious masculine roar lit her nerves on a fire—fire that should not have been able to burn her, and yet she could _feel_ its warmth licking under her_ skin._

She burst out of the treeline and turned, just fast enough to block his weapon with her arms as long raven hair tossed about her shoulders, and it sent her back skidding ten paces. Slowly, he emerged from the forest, palm up, and countenance calm, yet she could see in the red gaze a kind of _predatory joy_ as he strolled towards her.

"Hand over my treasure," Ban growled.

"Or else?" What can you do about it? She challenged him silently with a fierce grin.

His lips quirked upwards, betraying his excitement as always. A single fang glinted in the fading light, and his eyes were properly demonic as he began to chuckle throatily, eyeing his dance partner's clever brown eyes. Not a good actor, she thought, but she played along anyway. "Do you really want to find out, little one?" His voice was a low purr as he stalked ever closer, reaching out an arm slowly to tip her chin up towards him—and she dodged. The implications behind his words were clear, and just in case it wasn't, he licked his lips slowly, never taking his eyes off hers.

Jinx took her cue, shooting off like an arrow towards the distant castle, and the chase was on.

She heard his loud, untempered cackles explode behind her, before the ominous sound of another heavy pair of running feet joined her own.

They reached Saint Rose Castle a little before midnight.

Jinx found herself in the library, and she let herself marvel for a moment at the sheer massiveness of the room. So this world did understand the power of knowledge, and naturally it was monopolized by the powerful. It was a red jade room, and even by moonlight, it was too dark to see. But she could feel the outlines of books and shelves as she moved along.

She let out a little giggle which she was unable to suppress—there was no way Ban would find her in here.

A split second later, she heard a dark, answering chuckle.

"Thought you'd come here."

Her heart stuttered in her chest as his drawling, sing-song voice startled her into bumping something hard behind her.

She could _feel _his grin.

She held her breath, slowly edging back around whatever it was—_it fell over._ A lamp!

_Things could not get any worse._

All of a sudden, she could hear his breathing, heavy from having chased after her for such a long time. But whilst his stamina was constantly being replaced due to those enviable powers, her own was slowly failing her, no matter how extraordinary it was compared to the average anything.

Any normal man would have given up by now.

She closed her eyes, imagining that she could feel his heady warmth already, but he had come in through the doors on the other side of the chamber, and—

"Come out, come out…" he sang. "I'll be gentle with you if hand yourself to me now," he whispered darkly, a sharp dip in his voice as it became heavy with something heated—_and it was so close_. The former bandit slowly cast his eyes around, all senses alert to the slightest movement—though he could not see well in the dark, all the time he had spent imprisoned in Baste Dungeon many years ago had given him better eyesight in dull lighting—he discerned shapes with sharp angles, and quietly manoeuvred around them. He grinned as he heard her mistake, imagining her frozen body, soft and pliant once he's caught her… his naughty little bunny…

Bunnies should know not to play games with foxes. And he was a creature many times more dangerous…

Where was she?

More than sight or smell or any sense—he felt her presence dart by his side—and he lashed out immediately, his Courechouse slamming into a shelf, missing her and knocking over the entire structure—causing a domino effect.

Rows upon rows of ceiling to floor shelves collapsed, and he hummed joyously to himself as he waited for all to fall silent and the hunt to resume. "I hope you protected my treasure," he called out raucously. "Otherwise… I might make you suffer a little more when I catch you…" He broke off again into exhilarated laughter. "How should I punish you, little thief…" he drawled.

He saw a shadow dash across the room, over the mountain of fallen books, and he stalked over delightedly.

She watched him run after her a split second after he moved, and realised then and there that she had severely underestimated him. But it was too late now, and she could only grit her teeth as she mourned briefly for the fallen books, before putting all she could into running—her legs slowly flowing into a smooth gait despite the burn in her muscles and a growing sense of doom—a sense of inevitability as his form emerged from the doorway of every entrance she had deserted moments before.

She slipped around another corner, down the darkened corridor which lay before her, her feet cushioned by plush carpet suddenly, and she thought with a nervous pulse that maybe he would lose track of her here as she flew soundlessly forwards—and skidded to a stop in front of the portrait of a man long dead. Moonlight lit the frames perfectly, honouring the lost King, and Jinx swallowed in fear as she turned, finally having reached a dead end.

She could not hear, nor see him approaching.

Slowly, she slid to press herself against the wall, inching along it. Her muffled steps slowly guiding her towards him—where ever he was. Then she heard him.

Soft humming moving towards her, and her heart palpitated in her chest in anticipation.

"There you are."

He could see her in this lighting?!

She backed away slowly, and there was no point hiding anymore—she stood upright at the end of the corridor—

"Aha~ I knew you were there."

It was a trap!

His body tensed, and he stretched as he changed direction to move directly towards her, Jinx's form blocking out the light which would have adorned the portrait.

He stopped two metres away, revelling in his prey's distress. "Hello little thief. Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he asked mockingly. "Well?" he prompted, as she was silent.

"Still think you can get away?" He laughed wildly as she launched herself forwards, and she would have escaped from the clutches from a lesser man—but this was _Ban_, and so she was doomed. Gripping her captured forearm, he spun her towards him, tamping her struggles with arms like iron bands, guiding her down slowly, enjoying her capture as he casually caught flailing limbs—then, with a hand pressed warningly against her throat, she was still. Her torso was bent down firmly so that she was prostrate beneath him, restrained in every sense of the word. Her gasps for air thrilled him, and he pressed down a little harder just to hear her pain and helplessness. Slowly he reached down—"Back to its owner," he sang, gripping both her arms in one hand and his Ale collection book in his other, which he promptly cast to the side as if he hadn't chased her miles for it. "Do you feel sorry now?" he grinned down at her. "If you apologize, I might let you go."

"As if," she managed to scoff, gasping again as he wrenched her arms tighter.

"That's my girl," he purred. "A word of advice though—don't struggle now, you'll just make it harder on yourself."

Reaching around casually, as if he had all the time in the world, he began to undo her ribbon belt, the soft red silk pooling in his hands as he worked, as she struggled fruitlessly. "Stop!" she cried and he pressed down more firmly in response, and she sobbed, loud and frightened when he removed the ribbon entirely from its confines, using it to imprison her small wrists in deceptively gentle silk.

Then, to her surprise, he stood. Had he changed his mind?

Her body wobbled, disorientated as she rolled over to see—

"Thank youuu," he grinned, and she found the man staring at her provocatively, looming over her with a hard muscled chest, a little tattoo of what appeared to be a red fox on his hip—and it was then that she realised her vest was undone—and that he was staring at—

She screamed, curling her legs towards her chest, turning her back on him and tried to stand—he caught her by her hair and wrenched back firmly as he knelt down behind her, listening to her soft sobs as his other hand reached around her waist, slowly caressing exposed white flesh, light touches around her belly with rough pads, stroking up and dipping down as he felt her tremble.

"Hmm…how shameful, ahn?"

She listened to his husky breaths in her ear, musky, masculine scent enveloping her from behind as he pulled her against him roughly. "Stop," she whispered softly. "Stop!" she repeated with more urgency as her jailer bit her ear from behind, and she could feel—oh, she could feel his hardness pressing against the cleft of her cheeks. His lower body leaned forwards, and with no way to support herself, she toppled over onto the ground, her face and shoulders pressed against carpet as he loomed over her still, his hands beginning to roam roughly across her body, squeezing and pressing. She gasped, "_No_", to which he laughed throatily, and delivered a sudden slap to her ass before resuming his exploration of her body to a panicked cry—and she bit down on her pride. "Help! Someone, help me, please! Help!"

"Help?~" he sang, beside himself at the feeling of delicious dominance he had over that which he had rightfully caught, and deserved to plunder and enjoy. "Look around you, little thief. No one here but us. Don't worry, Ban will help you…"

"No, please, I'm sorry," she gasped desperately as he grabbed her exposed chest with large, powerful hands—"NO!"

"Too laaate, you already lost your chance."

He ignored her pleas, kneading her chest gently as he bite and sucked at her neck, growling like an animal as he ravished her even as she shook her head—then she shook her whole body to dislodge him—ass brushing up against his hardened member as she did so. He smirked, his face still buried against her throat, and she felt him whisper huskily into her ear: "Not a bad idea."

Slowly, Ban began to rut against her, letting her feel each press of him against her ass cheeks—a cruel mimicry of what was to come—and dear lord, he was huge! She sobbed desperately, wrists wrenching against binds though she knew the situation was hopeless. Another startled whimper escaped her when suddenly, she felt a brief flash of power—then, she could feel him _entirely—_the fierce, dominating rut of a _beast_ through the protection of so much cloth before seemed so much more welcome—now she was feeling his thighs press against her own, flesh against flesh, her hips still raising embarrassingly for his view, and lord—that hot pulsing length, rubbing liquid down her cleft—she didn't have time to say a stunned word before he flipped her over, and leaned over his prisoner.

"My ability is called 'Snatch' you see…"

She wept and howled helplessly as he bent over and took her nipple in his mouth even as she writhed to keep away from him, he crawled after her, assaulted her chest with so many bites and licks, and no other man had ever dared touch her this way.

"Ahh… so beautiful," he grinned against her skin, moving away from her chest to capture her lips for the first time that night—she turned away with a choked whine—"You're only making this harder on yourself." He grabbed her chin with calloused fingers—turned her face back towards him, and plundered.

She bit him, and it only seemed to amuse him more. "Hoh~ That's how it's gotta be." Mesmerized, she watched as his lips healed within seconds, gaping at the knowledge that this man was unbeatable, inescapable, and so she reacted a second late as he pressed his hips forwards against her.

Oh, she sobbed, knowing what he was about to do, but he gently caressed her face rather uncharacteristically as if in reassurance, before she felt fingers at her entrance, forcing their way into her as his body prevented her from clamping her legs shut, splayed wide for him and struggling like a two bit whore being forced to take far more than she could. "I love it when you struggle," he growled. Then a moment later as she squirmed beneath him, struggling against sensation desperately, hopelessly as she felt his fingers rub and spread, crooking and thrusting at his whim, without a thought for her—"You're prepared enough—time to make you mine," he sang, lips stretched wide in a terrifyingly handsome picture of evil, silver hair glinting and oh, red eyes smouldering down at her as he watched her reaction, slowly pushing the tip of himself inside—she squeezed her eyes shut, violently trembling…

"Waaait a moment," he grinned. "I almost forgot… I promised you punishment, didn't I? Hoh? You thought this was it? No no no~ up—on your knees." He barked, eyes darkened with arousal. Then he stood, and she knew what he wanted. She opened her lips to protest—and he stuffed her mouth with his arousal the next second, hand on her jaw with crushing strength, forcing her to take him down to the root—"This is punishment you know," he leered down at her, holding her there and enjoying the constrict, the struggle as she tried to gasp around him for air—but he was much too big for her small mouth, and her gagged screams around him slowly petered out—she was seeing black spots and wondering if he would choke her to death on his dick when he finally pulled out, allowing her to take breath. With one hand, he tipped her head up, guiding his tip back between those lovely red lips and watched her tears fall as he violated her mouth again, stroking his hand through her hair once he was inside. "You can move by yourself, can't you, daaarling? Mmn…" He gently petted her hair as she took him without his help, knowing how easily he could break her in his strong hands, how easily he could use her, jerk her around and make it painful—"Oh~ Goood little girl, you're doing well… such a good girl for me, ahh? You're good at this… have you been playing around with other men before me?" his voice was playful, a sharp contrast to his appearance of towering strength and a presence which demanded obedience—with undercurrents of danger and he punctuated his point with a sharp thrust of his hips—she choked desperately around his thick girth, saliva running down her chin and a salty tang on her lips as her throat was pushed open roughly over and over. "I suppose you can't answer me right now, can you? Use your tongue a little—that's the way~"

Without so much as a warning, he came burning down her throat, abdominal muscles clenching and he held her down, face rubbing against his salty skin. Hot seed flooded her mouth, and she tried to choke it down, but it was too much, and she gagged desperately—rivulets of cum spilling out of her mouth—until he finally pulled out, finishing with last spurts on her face and hair, marking her as his.

He tipped her over even before she'd finished choking onto her back, and moments later when she could finally open her blurry eyes, she saw that his member was already hard and standing again. "Have you been punished enough?" he wondered to himself, and she held her breath in anticipation. His own grin answered his question.

"Mineee~"

"NOOO!" She worked up one last scream, and then he gave her one hard shove—she fell back helplessly—she drew breath to scream again—he crawled over her like a panther over some hapless prey—gripped her delicate hips in both hands—stared into her eyes—and slowly, without breaking eye contact—breached her.

Over and over he rocked into her, pulling her violently against him even as she wailed and choked, panted and _oh did she struggle, and how good did it feel as she made herself clamp around his dick. _His eyes drifted between her agonized expression, flushed cheeks, and the place where he had claimed her, where they were tightly connected. The bandit began to laugh, finding it hilarious that her fight was aiding him in fucking her, and she was so hot and tight around him, her slippery channel gripping him like it was made to do, because she was made _for him to fuck, _she was _his._ It begged him back in with tempting suction and he was just obliging to what she wanted all along, pistoning his hips In. Out. In. Out. In. Grind. Grind. Again. She gasps, struggles, and he smacks her ass playfully, licking his lips as he watches her body shake for him, and he leans forwards to play with her jiggling breasts as she tries to kick him—he bites and kisses at her calves, down, slow licks accompanying his thrusts until he reaches her thighs.

Then he grins at her, and catches her lips with his again, growling deeply as he took and took, one thumb brushing against her quivering stomach.

Lord, he was so big… hard and warm… and she nearly sobbed at how good it felt, how dirty he was making her, how she couldn't fight him at all and _oh, Ban_. _Ban, Ban, Ban…_

"Hah…mm…" he panted, smirking down at her as she averted her gaze.

She sensed from Ban's ragged thrusts that he was about to come—he felt her inching back slowly, hoping he wouldn't notice—hoping she'd be able to get him out of her, so that—

"Gonna come inside you~"

"PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE, I'M SO SORRY," her hair tossed from side to side as he fucked her through her apology, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, SIR, PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW—SO SORRY—AH!" Her voice petered out as her exhaustion took over, breath shaky and voice punched silent with every conquering thrust—"So sorry… so—so sorry… please sir…please…mercy… please, spare me…"

She felt him tense—she tried to pull away—and he laughed darkly, grabbing her hips as his muscles flexed—and he slammed himself home inside her, his entire length bulging inside her channel so that she could feel every vein—_and he started to laugh_ as every pulse as his cum began to fill her, and his crimson eyes watched hungrily as she struggled her final desperate throes against him, knowing that it was helpless with tears streaming down her face, completely futile in the face of the Fox's Sin of Greed, who had taken everything.

Nearly everything.

"There…you…go…"

As she languished in her despair, his hands roaming her body again, as she stopped struggling, eyes blank, letting his remaining seed make her full—breed her—"Wonder if you're pregnant now~ should we make sure?" He licked his fangs, and she didn't react. "Oh well… now that you're mine…"

She came back to consciousness an hour later, and she still smelled him—ah, it was his red coat on her, it was large enough to cover her entirely, and it was so warm…

"Finally awake, princess?"

She blinked for a moment, before scooting back—bumping against a warm chest.

"Boo."

She gasped, realising her arms were still tied and his game was not over—she stood shakily, wobbled, expecting him to grab her and shove her underneath him a second time—she ran, and he didn't stop her, only getting up a moment later after appreciating the view of his cum sliding down her thighs, imagining how she must feel… afraid and small… violated, helpless… and lord how it made him want to _take her again_.

"Don't stop running!" He called to her running figure, laughter in his voice. "Keep running, it's only fun if you make this a little challenging… of course, we both know what will happen in the end, don't we?~"

And of course, she didn't answer him.

"Kakakah~!" The sound of his laughter drifted after her, and as she ran she shivered at the feeling of his seed running down her thighs. She groaned painfully as she bumped into a door frame, body bruised and aching, disorientated—but inside she knew, there was no way for her to escape him until—if—he decided to let her go.

And the thought of it made her tremble.

She gathered herself down a wider corridor than the last, well lit with moon light this time, she would see him, whichever end he came down. She did not want to venture into the terrifying darkness again.

She blinked back tears as she sat on the cold floor, gathering his red coat around her tightly, savouring its warmth.

"Mmh, that's a good look for you, darlin'." Ban sauntered towards her slowly, still completely naked, and she blushed as she averted her eyes from his manhood hanging between his legs. His muscles rippled as he walked completely shamelessly towards her. "Aww, my little girl's still embarrassed~? I remember you being very… intimately acquainted with—"

"Shut up!" she cried, shakily standing, limping away from Ban as he casually stalked closer, tousling his silver hair roughly as he did so. "Stay back."

In an instant, he was in front of her, and suddenly Jinx found that her world was upside down as he scooped her up, tossed her carelessly over a shoulder as if she were merely a sack of treasure he had found in one of his raids, that he had pillaged from some poor soul and made his own property.

She screamed and kicked her legs as he knew she would, and he merely sniggered, tilting his head back to grin at her in an almost child-like manner. "Yo~ if you keep that up, I'll _really_ make you cry. I won't stop even if you _beg _me to release you… ahaha, but you know that already, don't you? Is that what you want me to do?~"

A dry sob answered him, though she wouldn't stop squirming as he strolled through countless corridors and rooms—until finally, he felt her go limp against him—it was about time too, he grinned to himself as he imagined her confusion at her body's betrayal. '_Physical Hunt' had finally taken full effect, and now…_

He dropped her at his feet, and sat back onto the throne.

The largest chamber in the castle glowed with eerie light from torches which had been lit hours ago for this moment, and tall crimson pillars carved with dragons stretched up to a pitch black ceiling, dotted with spots of glittering diamonds.

She lay on white jade floor, unable to move an inch even as he flicked his hand, her binds disappearing. The floor was cold, and she shivered, just waiting. All her strength had been sapped, and the man behind her had not had enough.

"Not going to run? Hmm, let's play a game then... I know… I'll be King, and you can be my little slave, how does that sound? No answer? That's a yes then, am I right?"

Lord, he was so cruel.

"Well, for my first order… I'd like you to stand up, can you do that for me daaarlin'?"

A pause.

"Oi oi, are you not following King's orders? I'm disappointed… I should have you… executed for that, you know…" He broke off into a bark of laughter, unable to contain himself. "What did you say? Please don't kill me, my King? Mm, you fiiinally understand the situation you're in. But… it's such a simple order, couldn't you try for your _master_? Or…do you want to _die_?" He tilted his head down towards her, raising a hand to his ear as if to hear her answer. "Ooh, you'd rather take _any_ other punishment? King Ban will help you then~ you have to make up for my disappointment after all, don't you, little slave? Here~" He lifted her small body up without any effort at all, bringing her into his lap, and she would have shook at the burning furnace that was his body if she could. "I know, let's have you ride me~"

She could not voice a single word of protest as he lifted her up, limp and helpless as a ragdoll, could not move an inch as he slowly rubbed at her clit, kissed and bit at her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth and devouring; she couldn't stop him as he pushed a large calloused finger into her pussy and crooked his finger with a loud, embarrassing squelching noise—or when he decided that he'd rather….

_Oh lord no, not there! Please, lord, have mercy… please, AH! Someone save me… help, please, anyone…_

His burning crimson eyes never left hers as he prepared her, before slowly lifting her, pressing his tip against her puckered, struggling entrance—he matched her distraught expression with a diabolical grin, enjoying her body's futile resistance as he slowly pushed down—he put in just the tip, before letting her asshole push him out again—then he let his hunter's powers flare, and he could see in her eyes that she knew what was about to happen. Slowly, he pushed in again, and this time, he paused again. This time, her body didn't refuse him.

He dropped her.

Ban watched as her mouth opened wide in a silent scream, an impressive feat in itself, with how much energy he'd sapped from her. She looked beautiful skewered on his length, and he let her natural body weight guide her into a backwards fall towards the ground—he caught her arms before her upper body touched the floor and held onto her wrists, much like when he had captured his bunny the first time it had run from him. He gazed fondly at where they were joined, spread her ass, licking his lips at the way the little hole struggled and occasionally squeezed at him, before snapping her body up in one swift motion, her raven hair streaming behind her. He arranged her limbs with a mocking gentleness as she sat astride him, leaning on his firm, sweaty chest limply.

Ban gripped her hips then, tenderly slipping himself out—then slammed down, jammed himself in all the way to the hilt. He loved how she was silent, tormented physically whilst trapped in her own mind—no one else could do this to her, no one else had the right but him.

His body was so much bigger than hers, and she so, so tight. How did she feel, he wondered, having so much of him inside her? Did she feel dirty and used, having a man force her to do his bidding, to become nothing more than a little fuck toy? Unable to say even a word in her own defence, something to be used for his pleasure until he was finished with her—he raised a hand, smacked her ass cheek and watched as red bloomed across her skin—mm, she couldn't do a thing. He'd make her beg for his dick next time—chain her up in the dungeons, until he wanted to have her again—make her _his _completely. No one else… he hissed in his mind, thoughts punctuated by hard, sharp thrusts which became increasingly sloppy as he reached his end—no one else would ever have her—he'd make her _crave him. _

"Mmn… good slave…" he purred singingly, "Should I give you back a little strength? Just enough to clench down a little more tightly around me, maybe?"

The sounds were _sooo dirty_. Even if she closed her eyes, she would still be forced to hear her thorough debauchery. Ban grinned, thrusting harder and harder as if to break her in half, using the power he stole from her to fuck her—there was irony in that, he chuckled.

"Should i execute you now?"

No, no, please.

"But you've served me well... your King is pleased."

No answer. But he didn't expect one anyway. "Ahh…~"

Ramming his hips against her thighs with a broken rhythm as he reached his end, Ban released one loud animalistic roar, pinning her body against him, and he rutted against her through the heavy pulses of his dick as it filled her once more, hips ramming into her thighs until he was soft, and a little while more even then. Her legs remained splayed around him, long and delicate, and with a hand gripping her ass, he pulled her tight against him, unwilling to let her ago even as he was thoroughly sated for the moment.

Ban sighed softly, almost a rumbling growl in her ear. A few moments later, he finally pulled out of her with a wet shlick, and gently rearranged her on his lap.

He dispelled 'Physical Hunt', and immediately, she threw her arms around him, crying out: "Ban! Ban Ban Ban Ban Ban Ban…"

"Shhh," he whispered throatily to her, voice a low, comforting rumble in his chest as she pressed herself close, breathing in his scent and nuzzling into his throat.

As for him, his eyes betrayed his own affection towards her, firelight thrown across his face and brightening his eyes, making them seem even more red—a safe, comforting red now that it was over. Dipping his head towards her, Ban murmured gently into her ear as she panted and cried against him, low voice lulling her slowly to a relaxed, sleepy state though her arms still clutched around his torso tightly.

Gently, he stroked her hair with his hand, the other still cupping her buttocks, and he leaned his head back against the throne, a thoroughly sated King.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"We're never doing this role play again."

"But my little slave came sooo many times~"

"DID NOT!"

"You thought I didn't notice? Kakakah!"

"…"

"Mm, so I was thinking, I like the bit where I became King."

"Ban, you mean the bit you improvised? Oi."

"Next time, I should put my little slave in chains and…"

"Oh lord, you're insatiable. Are you sure you're Greed and not Lust? Well, with you, that probably goes hand in hand anyway…"

"I wouldn't be able to do this with any other girl, ya know."

"…Yeah, I know… _but why did I marry you again?"_

"Heeey, I heard that, wifey. Have you recovered a little yet? I need to punish you~"

"Hey—wait—I said wait—hey—BAN!"

_You idiot Ban, if i'm the Queen of Saint Rose Castle, isn't it obvious that you're King?_

* * *

**AN: Note that I am a solemn believer in the fact that grammar is there for me to abuse to achieve full story-telling effect, and so I am abusing it to the fullest (mwahaha ok, so i just hate proof reading what of it). Also, i have no idea how Ban's characterization turned out. Please leave a comment below, it makes me feel appreciated and motivates me to keep writing for this site, especially for pairings that have never been explored.**

**Update:** **Drabble requests and such can go in reviews. Later on i might make a poll which people can vote on and depending on the outcome, i'll determine which one to write first.  
**


End file.
